1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the general field of cloth, leather and rubber flexible receptacles or carrying cases. In this instance, a generally rectangular flat wallet-like thin flexible carrying case comprising a closure flap portion is adapted to open and close a pocket in the body of the case concealing a tampon or sanitary napkin which may be easily inserted or withdrawn from the pocket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of a carrying case for sanitary napkins is shown in FIG. 4 of the patent to Frankfurt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,170. This patent shows a carrying case for sanitary napkins of the above type wherein a pair of sanitary napkins are inserted and are completely enclosed by a double closure compartment, one for the napkins and a further compartment for miscellaneous articles.
While the above mentioned patent discloses the same general purpose, the construction of the case is entirely different, due to its double compartments. It is very bulky and cumbersome and it requires the opening or closing of two separate closure flaps. Thus, the patent does not teach the concept of a thin flat wallet-like carrying case having a single pocket for discretely concealing a tampon or sanitary napkin within the pocket of the case.
Another teaching of a carrying case is shown in the patent to May, U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,608. In FIG. 1 of this patent, there is shown a traveler's case comprising a stiff base wherein a resilient stack of cloth articles may rest, combined with a band secured to said base.
A further teaching of a carrying case is shown in the patent to March, U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,766. In FIG. 1 of this patent, there is shown a leather case formed with a plurality of tapered pockets for gripping cigars.
In neither of the patents to May nor March is there a teaching of the basic concept of a rectangular, flat, flexible wallet-like carrying case provided with a single pocket and a plastic liner therein wherein a sanitary napkin or tampon are easily inserted and enclosed by a single closure flap.